In the fifth phase of the Agricultural Health Study (AHS) contract, the Contractor shall serve as the coordinating center for all study activities of cohort maintenance and follow-up. They will be responsible for handling the daily operations of the study, scheduling regular and ad hoc meetings, maintaining secure data records, and updating cohort member contact information. The Contractor shall conduct data linkages to state cancer registries, mortality files, other types of records as needed (e.g. Medicare, United States Renal Data System, Internal Revenue Service, Drivers? Licenses, LexisNexis). The Contractor shall conduct communication activities to the cohort and stakeholders, maintain and update the study?s website, and develop the layout of an annual newsletter. They shall also facilitate preparation of compliance documents and manage the study?s financial budgets. The overall objective of the contract is to continue to follow and update this longitudinal cohort for the purposes of studying agricultural exposures.